


Ο ΛΑΒΥΡΙΝΘΟΣ...

by Dinaapo



Category: Original Work
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinaapo/pseuds/Dinaapo





	Ο ΛΑΒΥΡΙΝΘΟΣ...

1\. TO ΠΑΡΤΙ

Joe, James, Jeremy, Jake, Jack  
Πάντα τα ονόματα αυτά τα σύγχυζε. «Joe Joe Joe» έλεγε με το νου της (σαν να αποστήθιζε ένα νούμερο τηλεφώνου που δεν είχε χαρτί να το γράψει.)Θυμάται μόνο μια φορά σ’ ένα μπαρ χρησιμοποίησε το κραγιόν της σε μια χαρτοπετσέτα. Τότε στα νιάτα της, στην εφηβεία της (σαν να ήταν σε προχωρημένη ηλικία). Ακόμα δεν είχε πατήσει τα τριάντα.

Θυμάται εκείνη την χαρτοπετσέτα. Την είχε φυλαγμένη στην τσάντα της και ύστερα σε ένα ροζ κουτί παπουτσιών με ποτπουρί, φωτογραφίες, κάρτες, γράμματα και ότι άλλο ήθελε να κρύψει από τους γονείς της και το θεωρούσε πολύτιμο. 

Ήταν ο αριθμός τηλεφώνου του Στέλιου. Όχι δεν ήταν το συνηθισμένο εξαψήφιο. Ήταν δωδεκαψήφιο νούμερο στυλ σιδηρόδρομος γιατί ήταν αριθμός Αμερικής. Σαν Ντιέγκο. Πόσες και πόσες φορές αναπολούσε αυτό το μέρος με την ρομαντική εφηβική της φαντασία. Αυτό το μέρος που φαινόταν άπειρα μεγαλύτερο από την μικρή μας Κύπρο.

Ο Στέλιος ήταν σίγουρα τουλάχιστον 2-3 χρόνια μεγαλύτερος, αρρενωπός, ρωμαλέος, με καστανόξανθα μαλλιά και πράσινα μάτια. Μάτια μυστήρια. Φορούσε στενό τζιν και μαύρες μπλούζες με ροκ γκρουπς. Πότε metallica, πότε AC/DC , guns’ n roses, pink floyd, man’o war και ποιος ξέρει ποια άλλα heavy metal γκρουπς της εποχής.

Η Νέλια οργάνωσε το πάρτι για τα δεκάξι της χρόνια στο πιο hot spot στη Λευκωσία την δεκαετία του ογδόντα. Τώρα τα νυχτερινά κέντρα φυτρώνουν σαν μανιτάρια. Τη λεγόμενη δισκοθήκη Amanda’s.

Για μια βδομάδα πίεζε μαζί με τις φίλες της τους αυστηρούς γονείς της φίλης μου της Θεογνωσίας να την αφήσουν να πάει. Στο τέλος δέχτηκαν με την συμφωνία ότι θα τις οδηγούσε στη δισκοθήκη ο μπαμπάς της Νέλιας. Άρχισε να ετοιμάζεται γύρω στις έντεκα αφού η όλη φάση αρχίζει τα μεσάνυχτα.

Έβαλε ένα φόρεμα που είχε αγοράσει από κάτι τσιγκάνες στη Ρώμη  
(άλλη ιστορία και αυτή - πάντα ήθελε να κάνει πράγματα διαφορετικά από τις άλλες), μακιγιαρίστηκε και μπήκε στο αυτοκίνητο όπου την περίμενε ο υπομονετικός της μπαμπάς για να τις παραλάβει και να τις πάρει στη δισκοθήκη.

«Έχεις λεφτά;» την ρώτησε ξέροντας καλά ότι η μαμά της έδωσε ήδη κάτι τσαλακωμένα χαρτονομίσματα. «Λίγα».«Έλα» της είπε και της έδωσε το εικοσάλιρο. «Thank you, daddy» όταν ήταν γενναιόδωρος πάντα την ενέπνεαν τα αγγλικά της.

Τέλος πάντων ως συνήθως μετά από δυο ποτά (πάντα το πρώτο ήταν δωρεάν με 5 λίρες τιμή εισόδου) η Νέλια χόρευε και αστειευόταν  
ανέμελα με την παρέα της όταν ένας νεαρός που καθόταν στον ίδιο εμπριμέ καναπέ απέναντι τους, της έκανε κάτι παράξενα σήματα.

Συνήθως η Νέλια δεν μασούσε κάτι τέτοια, να τον αγνοήσει; Να όμως που είχε κάτι μυστήρια μάτια. Τα μάτια αυτά δεν σήκωναν όχι.

Πήγε πιο κοντά να δει τι ήθελε (μήπως τσιγάρο - η Νέλια δεν κάπνιζε από αντίδραση: δεν ήθελε να καταλήξει σαν τη μητέρα της φουγάρο). Κάτι της έλεγε αλλά από τον πολλή θόρυβο δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει. «Τι; Τι;» έκανε σκύβοντας λίγο πιο κοντά όταν αυτός με μια κίνηση απότομη μα συνάμα μαλακή την τράβηξε κάτω κοντά του και την φίλησε με πάθος. 

Αυτό ήταν λοιπόν, το πρώτο της φιλί. Σοκαρισμένη, συγχυσμένη δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να τον δείρει ή να τον ξαναφιλήσει. Μάλλον το δεύτερο! Σαν κεραυνός της φάνηκε και ο αυθορμητισμός του την αφόπλιζε! 

Και έτσι άρχισε η πρώτη “official” ερωτική της ιστορία. Εκείνη η στιγμή του πρώτου φιλιού της φαινόταν γρήγορη και αργή ταυτόχρονα, το τέλος της και η αρχή της. Για λίγα λεπτά ο χρόνος είχε σταματήσει γι αυτήν, όπως στα έργα με τους εξωγήινους.

Τι έγινε; Πως έγινε; Που πήγαν οι φίλες της; Σκέφτηκε σαν να μόλις ξύπνησε από κώμα. Γύρισε να δει τι γινόταν μέσα στη σκοτεινή ομιχλιάρικη ατμόσφαιρα της δισκοθήκης. Είχαν περάσει δώδεκα, ίσως να’ταν δυο ή τρεις το πρωί, ποιος ξέρει …δεν είχε το ρολόι της και έσκυψε να τον ρωτήσει. Δεν πρόλαβε όμως . Ένα χέρι την άρπαξε απ΄το μπράτσο.

«Νέλια, ήρθε ο μπαμπάς σου. Πρέπει να πάμε!» είπε η Θεογνωσία με ύφος άκρως αποδοκιμαστικό. «Έλα, πάμε» είπε και τα αυστηρά ης μάτια την κοίταζαν σχεδόν με αηδία.

«Ένα λεπτό» την έκοψε. «Το τηλέφωνό σου;» τον ρώτησε χωρίς να καταλάβει που βρήκε το θράσος. Γρήγορα πήρε την χαρτοπετσέτα που πετούσαν από ψηλά κάποιοι θαμώνες στον κέφι τους. Έσκυψε να βρει την τσάντα της μες το σκοτάδι. Έτσι γονατισμένη ο ρυθμός της μουσικής έκανε την καρδιά της να κτυπά ακόμα πιο δυνατά. «Γρήγορα» σκέφτηκε και ένιωσε κάτι κυλινδρικό μέσα στη τσάντα της. «Το κραγιόν μου» το πήρε και έγραψε τον αριθμό. Επανάλαβε το νούμερο σαν να το στάμπωνε στην καρδιά της και έφυγε αλαφιασμένη.  
2.Ο ΚΗΠΟΣ

Την ερχόμενη Τετάρτη αφού του είπε ότι είχε ιδιαίτερα γαλλικά σε ένα παράνομο ινστιτούτο στην κάτω Λευκωσία, κλείσανε ραντεβού στο πάρκο του Ορφέα στα παλιά Βενετσιάνικα τείχη. Ήτανε Οκτώβριος και το γρασίδι ήτανε καταπράσινο και έμοιαζε σαν φόντο μέσα από το οποίο σκουριασμένα μεταλλικά γλυπτά και άλλα πέτρινα ξεφύτρωναν σαν παράξενα φρούτα από την πρασινισμένη γη σουρεαλιστικά σαν έργο του Νταλί. 

Της φάνηκε λίγο περίεργος ο χώρος της συνάντησής τους σαν σκαστό ραντεβουδάκι (που ήταν φυσικά) παράνομων εραστών άλλων εποχών, αλλά ήθελε πολύ να τον συναντήσει. Της φαινόταν ότι οτιδήποτε κι αν έκανε ήτανε λίγο μυστήριο και αυτό τον έκανε πιο πολύ συναρπαστικό ίσως μαγικό.

Αφού την άφησε ο μπαμπάς της τη συνηθισμένη ώρα στης δεσποινίδας Αννέτ του είπε να μην έρθει να την παραλάβει μετά το μάθημα γιατί θα επέστρεφε ο μπαμπάς της Γκαλίνας. Η Γκαλίνα ήταν η καλύτερη της φίλη. Διόρθωση, η Γκαλίνα ήταν η καλύτερη φίλη όλης της παρέας της. Ήταν το πιο συμπαθητικό πλασματάκι και η Νέλια ήξερε ότι θα μπορούσε να την εμπιστευθεί για να την καλύψει. Θα της έδινε και τις σημειώσεις των γαλλικών.

Στο πάρκο αυτό είχε ξανάπαει με τους γονείς της σε εκείνες τις σπάνιες συναυλίες που διοργανώνει ο Δήμος Λευκωσίας - με rebel dancers και Σαββόπουλο, με μπόμπες και ποπ-κορν και με εκείνα τα φωσφορίζοντα ραβδιά που πουλούν σαν ψεύτικές πυγολαμπίδες στις συναυλίες.

Τέλος πάντων όλα αυτά σκεφτόταν ενώ περπατούσε να τον βρει και σίγουρα όχι τα χαμένα δεκάλιρα που έδινε ο μπαμπάς της ενώ αυτή του έκανε σκασιαρχείο. Έλπιζε μόνο να τον αναγνωρίσει. Στη δισκοθήκη ήταν σκοτεινά.

Έβγαλε το καθρεφτάκι να ελέγξει το μακιγιάζ της. Είχε ένα χαριτωμένο λευκό μουτράκι με καστανά μάτια και μαλλιά κομμένα στους ώμους. Δεν ήξερε να βάφεται και το έντονο μακιγιάζ επισκίαζε το δεκαεξάχρονο πρόσωπό της. Φορούσε το τζιν της, το τζιν σακάκι και ένα κουλάτο φανελάκι που της έφερε ο μπαμπάς της από ένα από τα ταξίδια του στο εξωτερικό.

«Ωχ» σκέφτηκε μόλις τον είδε να είναι ήδη εκεί και να την περιμένει υπομονετικά καθισμένος σε μια παράξενα σχηματισμένη πουρόπετρα, σίγουρα ακόμα ένα από τα γλυπτά του κήπου. Φορούσε το τζιν του και ένα ακόμα ροκ φανελάκι Led Zeppelin αυτή τη φορά, γυαλιά ηλίου και ένα δερμάτινο καφέ μπουφάν που τον έκανε να φαίνεται σαν ένας μοντέρνος καουμπόης.

«Γεια!» του είπε η Νέλια με την σχεδόν παιδική φωνή της και άρχισε να κατηφορίζει στο γρασίδι μη ξέροντας αν την άκουσε.  
«Πώς και μου είπες να συναντηθούμε εδώ;» τώρα ήταν αρκετά κοντά και ήταν σίγουρη ότι την άκουγε.

«Περιμένω ένα φιλαράκι να μου δώσει κάτι και μετά πάμε με την μοτοσυκλέτα όπου θέλεις» είπε χαμογελαστός και συνάμα την αγκάλιασε. 

«Εντάξει μωράκι μου» του απάντησε και το πρόσωπο της γλύκανε. Άρχισαν να φιλιούνται με εφηβικό πάθος, τα σώματα τους φαινόντουσαν να κρέμονται το ένα από το άλλο και από μακριά φαινόντουσαν ένα, σαν ένα ακόμα γλυπτό.

«Σε πήρα τη Δευτέρα τηλέφωνο και η θεία σου μου είπε ότι ήσουν έξω. Μένεις με τη θεία σου;» επέμενε να τον ανακρίνει. Στο τηλέφωνο πάντα δεν μίλαγε πολύ. Ήθελε να μάθει τα πάντα για εκείνον να μάθει γι’ αυτόν κάθε λεπτομέρεια, να τον ρουφήξει όπως ρουφούσε κι αυτός το τσιγάρο του. 

«Ναι, με την θεία μου την Μαρίνα» της απάντησε αφηρημένα, τα μάτια του παρακολουθούσαν ένα περίεργο μελαχρινό νεαρό που μόλις τώρα κατέβαινε τα σκαλιά της τάφρου.

«Άργησες ρε φίλε» του είπε ο Στέλιος. «Άσε», «το καλό πράμα αργεί να έρθει» έκανε με νόημα ο άλλος με μια κίνηση σαν ταχυδαχτυλουργός του έχωσε κάτι (φακελάκι ήτανε;) στην κρυφότζεπη του σακακιού του. «Την άλλη φορά πες στη Μύρια να με πληρώσει… για να της κάνω delivery» είπε βιαστικά και εξαφανίστηκε στις δημόσιες τουαλέτες του κήπου που κανείς δεν χρησιμοποιεί.

Η Νέλια απορροφημένη από τις δικές τις σκέψεις για την οικογένεια του Στέλιου αφού ποτέ δεν είχε αναφέρει την μητέρα του, δεν έδωσε ιδιαίτερη σημασία στο συμβάν. Πήγε να ανοίξει το στόμα της… «Φύγαμε» την αποστόμωσε ο Στέλιος.

Η μηχανή μη φανταστείτε ότι ήταν κανένα χρωματιστό σκουτεράκι ή καμιά θορυβώδης chally. Ήταν μια στιλβαρισμένη Honda μεγάλου κυβισμού με μαύρη σέλλα και όλα τα αξεσουάρ. Ο Στέλιος ήτανε δεκαοχτώ χρονών και μπορούσε σε αντίθεση με τους συνομήλικους της να οδηγά μοτοσικλέτα μεγάλου κυβισμού. Σκαρφάλωσε στη μηχανή πίσω από τον καλό της και τον κρατούσε σφιχτά στη μέση σαν να πίστευε ότι θα εξωπτευθεί από τη δύναμη του οχήματος ανά πάσα στιγμή.

Το όχημα διάβαινε τον ημικύκλια δρόμο που περιτριγύριζε τα Βενετικά τείχη και η καμπύλη στροφή το έκανε να γέρνει από τη μια μεριά και να πλησιάζει επικίνδυνα την γκρίζα άσφαλτο.

Επιτέλους κατέληξαν σε μια από τις πολυσύχναστες καφετέριες της Μακαρίου όπου μοιράσανε ένα τεράστιο παγωτό Σικάγο. Αργότερα την άφησε κοντά από το σπίτι της.


End file.
